


Разрушители

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Мебель ломалась, только когда они были с Кагеямой, так что дело, определенно, было в нем.





	Разрушители

Стол качается, скрипит и, кажется, готов развалиться в любой момент. В кухне душно, по лицу и шее стекает пот, впитывается в и без того влажные волосы, капает на голую спину Кагеямы. Ойкава кладет ладонь поверх его руки, стиснувшей край стола, гладит между побелевшими от напряжения пальцами и толкается глубже, ускоряясь с каждым новым рывком. Еще совсем немного. Остается лишь надеяться, что стол выдержит.

К члену Кагеямы Ойкава прикасается только в последний момент: Кагеяме часто хватает нескольких движений, потом же он отвлекается и теряет интерес к продолжению.

Ойкава ненадолго сбивается с ритма, пока тянется под прижатый к столу живот — дрочить неудобно. Именно поэтому идеальный расчет не срабатывает: Ойкава кончает раньше и наваливается на Кагеяму, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Зато стол у них по-прежнему есть. Значит, хотя бы с этим повезло.

— Погоди, я сейчас, — выдыхает он, когда Кагеяма под ним начинает нетерпеливо шевелиться. На кровати он бы наверняка уже кончил и сейчас лежал бы рядом, расслабленный и умиротворенный, а теперь так просто не отстанет. В целом Ойкава его понимает, сам бы не отстал. Он поднимается неохотно и медленно, с трудом подавляет желание посмотреть, как сперма потечет по ногам Кагеямы — тому явно уже надоело ждать.

Ойкава тянет Кагеяму к себе, заставляет повернуться и опускается перед ним на колени, снова вжимая в стол, теперь уже задницей, и, придерживая за бедра, берет крепко стоящий член в рот. Пальцы невольно скользят дальше, погружаются в растянутое отверстие. Внутри горячо и мокро от спермы, и Кагеяма стонет, толкается навстречу, держась за стол, а потом, все-таки не утерпев, хватает его за волосы, направляя так, как ему хочется. В любое другое время Ойкава бы долго дразнил его, доводил до грани, не давая отвлечься, но сейчас даже мучить Кагеяму лень, поэтому он сразу впускает член глубоко в горло, сглатывает, не переставая двигать пальцами внутри. Кончает Кагеяма со сдавленным стоном, рука в волосах сжимается крепче, дергает до боли, а потом разжимается и ласково поглаживает.

Вот и все.

Ойкава выпускает член изо рта, лизнув напоследок головку, и утыкается носом в живот Кагеямы. Вставать и куда-то идти совсем не хочется.

— Я же говорил, что стол выдержит. — Даже в хриплом после секса, в голосе Кагеямы звучит самодовольство, и Ойкава демонстративно громко фыркает, щекоча дыханием, и только потом поднимает голову от его паха.

— Помню, про кровать ты тоже так говорил, и где она теперь?

Кагеяма красивый. Особенно сейчас — голый, затраханый, с налипшими на лоб влажными волосами и расслабленным взглядом. На него приятно смотреть, и минуту Ойкава, не задумываясь, любуется им.

— Там же, где и раньше. — Кагеяма подхватывает его под руки и тянет вверх, и Ойкава поднимается, становится рядом, стараясь все-таки не налегать всем весом на Кагеяму и на многострадальный стол под ним — на всякий случай.

Теоретически он прав: кровать по-прежнему стоит на своем месте в спальне, другое дело, что из-за подломившихся ножек она скорее напоминает горку, и спать на ней нельзя.

— А толку? Ладно, завтра попрошу Ивайзуми помочь с ремонтом. А пока постелю футон.

— Тогда я первый в душ. — Кагеяма наконец отлипает от стола, потягивается и, не дожидаясь ответа, направляется к выходу из кухни. На его заднице ярко проступает красная вмятина от стола, и Ойкава понимает, что, кажется, в душ они все-таки пойдут вместе и не только для того, чтобы мыться.

***

Проблемы с мебелью у Кагеямы, похоже, были всегда. Ойкава заподозрил это с первого раза, как зашел в его комнату — почти пустую, безликую, словно у ее обитателя не было никаких увлечений и интересов, кроме волейбола.

— Только на край не садитесь, — предупредил Кагеяма, пропуская его вперед и закрывая за собой дверь.

Ойкава и сам заметил: слишком короткая кровать была искусственно удлинена с помощью подложенных под матрас книг.

— Лучше бы завел футон, чем спать на детской кровати, из которой уже вырос. — Ойкава фыркнул, устраиваясь по центру кровати. — Зачем ты меня позвал?

Далеко не первые выходные, в которые Ойкава, приезжая из Токио домой, делил время не только между семьей и друзьями, но и Кагеямой. Вообще, Кагеяме с каждым разом доставалась все большая часть свободного времени, но обычно они ходили куда-нибудь, гуляли, изредка, когда никто не видел, урывая прикосновения и поцелуи. А сегодня Кагеяма сразу потащил его к себе.

— Родителей нет дома. — Кагеяма пожал плечами, словно это все объясняло, сел рядом, прижимаясь бедром и плечом.

— И что? — на самом деле, и так понятно, Ойкава сам думал сделать этот шаг, но случай все не подворачивался.

— Хочу быть с вами. Чтобы вы были у меня первым.

Иногда Кагеяма становился невыносим. Его привычка открыто и без стеснения говорить о таких вещах смущала, тревожила и возбуждала. Ойкава почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Буду, — пообещал он, просовывая руку под задравшуюся сзади футболку Кагеямы и поглаживая поясницу, чтобы скрыть смущение, .

Целовать Кагеяму без необходимости скрываться и спешить было приятно, даже слишком. Приятнее, чем отвечать на его вопросы.

— А вы тоже ни с кем раньше?

Ойкава неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Только с девушками, — заверил он. Если Кагеяма и не выглядел убежденным в том, что это не считается, — его проблемы. Рука Ойкавы скользнула выше по его спине, другая потянулась к молнии на джинсах.

Ту кровать они тоже сломали. Заменил ее Кагеяма хотя бы после этого футоном или снова попытался исправить проблему подручными средствами, Ойкава не узнавал, но на его счету это была первая сломанная мебель, хоть и далеко не последняя. И ломалась она, только когда они были с Кагеямой, так что дело, определенно, было в нем.

***

— Что, опять? — Ивайзуми смотрит мрачно, но даже без удивления, и Ойкава только пожимает плечами в ответ. — Купили бы уже футон, серьезно.

Совет логичный, но следовать ему Ойкава точно не планирует.

— Кагеяме нравится спать на кровати.

На самом деле, уже не только Кагеяме — у кровати свои преимущества, и терять их с переходом на футон Ойкава тоже не собирается. К тому же, проблемы с мебелью это все равно бы не решило: ломалось все. Что-то не сразу, через какое-то время, но в конце концов их общий энтузиазм добивал и оставшееся. То, чем закончился вчерашний второй заход в душе, вспоминать не хочется особенно — ушибленная задница болит до сих пор, а чинить сантехнику Ивайзуми до сих пор не умеет.

— Тогда пусть не ломает.

— Ну, в последний раз виноват был не совсем он… — все-таки признает Ойкава. — Не важно. В общем, нам снова нужно починить кровать. Без тумбочки в прихожей мы, наверное, пока обойдемся.

— Слушай, почему ты не вызовешь мастера? Мне надоело ее чинить.

Вызвать мастера стоит денег, а Ивайзуми достаточно накормить обедом — ответ очевиднее некуда, Ивайзуми и сам должен это понимать.

— У тебя получается гораздо лучше! — на всякий случай говорит Ойкава.

— Ага, как же.

— И мы же не можем подпустить постороннего человека к нашему ложу любви! А тебе мы доверяем!

Ивайзуми заметно передергивается — он всегда забавно реагирует на попытки рассказать в подробностях об их жизни с Кагеямой, и поэтому дразнить его весело, почти невозможно удержаться.

— Так. Я чиню эту чертову кровать, а ты мне не рассказываешь, чем вы на ней занимаетесь.

Ойкава активно кивает: сейчас ремонт кровати важнее возможности подразнить Ивайзуми. Тот делает вид, что верит.

— В субботу к вам приду.

***

Кагеяма не так часто бывает инициатором их секса — обычно Ойкава успевает раньше. Но иногда на него находит.

— Напоминаю: кровати у нас до сих пор нет.

— Стол достаточно прочный. — Кагеяма кладет ладони ему на плечи, подталкивая в направлении кухни. — В прошлый раз выдержал.

Ну и отказывать себе в чем-то только потому, что кровать еще не починили, совсем не кажется правильным. Стол, так стол. Ойкава кивает и позволяет отвести себя на кухню и раздеть, все больше возбуждаясь от прикосновений горячих рук — ласковых, опытных, умеющих касаться так, как нужно.

Ойкава собирается отвернуться и опереться о стол, но Кагеяма не дает — прижимается всем телом, сжимает в объятьях, а потом подхватывает его под ягодицы и сажает на стол. Тот отзывается жалобным скрипом, и Ойкава чуть не соскакивает от неожиданности, но Кагеяма держит крепко, не отпускает.

— Все будет хорошо, — заявляет он. Его уверенность малого стоит, он часто так говорит, другое дело, что именно сейчас поверить ему очень хочется.

Ойкава откидывается назад, раздвигает ноги шире, надеясь, что стол выдержит.

— Ладно. Давай.

Когда Кагеяма не говорит и не спорит, с ним очень хорошо. Ойкава неотрывно смотрит на него, полулежа на столе и опершись на локти, пока тот отсасывает ему, проталкивая длинные пальцы в задницу, растягивая уверенно и слегка резко. А когда удовольствие становится сильнее, разрастается внутри жарким комом, — жмурится и стонет, подается навстречу от предвкушения. Это все равно заканчивается быстро: терпения Кагеямы редко хватает на долгую прелюдию. Он поднимается с колен, становится вплотную, и Ойкава обхватывает его бедра ногами, пытаясь стать еще ближе, удержать его совсем рядом.

Первые толчки — сначала медленное, плавное погружение, потом непрерывное размашистое движение внутри, — как всегда, отвлекают полностью, и Ойкава не слышит, не замечает ничего вокруг, немного приходит в себя, только когда стол под ним начинает ощутимо качаться.

— Постой! Он же сейчас развалится. — На секунду Кагеяма замирает, но, поняв, что речь идет о столе, снова возвращается к тому же быстрому ритму.

— Все будет хорошо. — Кагеяма подхватывает его под поясницу, притягивает ближе, почти прижимая к себе, и Ойкава снова расслабляется, невольно поддаваясь его напору.

— Если он все-таки сломается, — слова вырываются между толчками, короткими моментами заполненности до предела, сменяющимися неуютной пустотой, — и ты меня уронишь, — пальцы впиваются в плечи Кагеямы так, что даже ему самому больно, — я тебе никогда этого не прощу!

Жалобно скрипнув, стол все-таки кренится и начинает заваливаться. Непроизвольно Ойкава пытается опустить ноги вниз, нашарить ускользающую опору, но Кагеяма не дает — перешагивает обломки стола и толкает его спиной на стену так, что на секунду вышибает воздух, пальцы впиваются в ягодицы, и Ойкава теснее обхватывает ногами его талию, сжимается вокруг члена.

— Держись. — Напряженный шепот Кагемы звучит почти как рычание, от него сдавливает и без того прерывистое дыхание, а вдоль позвоночника пробегают мурашки. Кажется, даже этого хватит, чтобы кончить. Но все-таки Ойкава выдерживает еще несколько минут сильных толчков, напряжения во всем стиснувшем Кагеяму теле, и адреналинового возбуждения, плещущегося внутри, прежде чем чувствует, как выплескивается Кагеяма в нем, — и кончает сам, громко, с криком, удержать который получается, только впившись зубами в плечо Кагеямы.

Когда Кагеяма все-таки ставит его на пол — осторожно и бережно, словно действительно боится уронить, — ноги дрожат, едва держат, саднит спина, похоже, ободранная о стену, и все внутри болезненно пульсирует. Но Ойкаве хорошо, даже слишком хорошо. О сломанном столе он вспоминает, только наткнувшись на его обломки. Сейчас это кажется мелочью, чем-то не важным и далеким. 

— В душ? — с сомнением спрашивает Кагеяма. На его спине расцветают синяки от пальцев и след от укуса.

Ойкава только качает головой.

— На футон.

***

— Ива-чан, а не мог бы ты прийти уже завтра?

— Зачем? Еще один день поспите на футоне, ничего не случится.

— Это да, но запасного стола у нас нет.

— А стол здесь при чем?

— Он тоже сломался.

Молчание в трубке явно затягивается.

— Что вы с ним делали, что он сломался?

— Ох, Ива-чан, чего мы только с ним не делали. Сейчас расскажу!

— Не надо.

— Так ты придешь завтра?

— Нет. Обойдетесь до субботы без стола.

— Но Ива-чан...

Звонок обрывается, и в трубке слышно только гудки.

— Вот видишь, что ты наделал? — спрашивает Ойкава у Кагеямы. Тот лежит под боком, смотрит насмешливо и выглядит слишком довольным для человека, который во всем этом виноват.

— Потом же починят.

— В следующий раз сам будешь звонить. — Кагеяма совсем не кажется обеспокоенным такой перспективой, и Ойкава добавляет: — Или будешь спать на футоне!

Кагеяма пожимает плечами.

— Я не против. — И на всякий случай уточняет: — Если с тобой.

И это уже что-то новое.

— А зачем я тогда постоянно уговариваю Ивайзуми починить нам кровать?

— Я думал, тебе самому так хочется.

Ойкава вздыхает и утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы не видеть этого засранца, но через минуту снова поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

— Ладно. Пусть он в этот раз починит, все равно же стол нужно чинить. Но в следующий раз будет футон.

— На столе мне тоже понравилось, — вспоминает Кагеяма.

— Нет у нас больше стола. Но вообще, мне тоже.

Кагеяма усмехается самодовольно и насмешливо, и теперь Ойкава накрывает подушкой уже его. Потому что нечего тут.

Но, пожалуй, в этом есть смысл. А мебель Ивайзуми починит, у него хорошо получается.


End file.
